Gateroom Thoughts
by Gevaudan
Summary: Sequel to Serpents Lair: What SG-1 were thinking


TITLE: Gate Room Thoughts

GATE ROOM THOUGHTS

JACK

I smile as we enter the gate room to a round of applause. I can't help it, I'm damn proud of my team. Proudest of the one who stayed to watch our backs. I wish he were here with us with that 'Aw shucks, it was nothing,' expression he pulls off which sends Janet's nurses crazy. In fact part of me believes he's still alive. This _is_ 'Dead Again Daniel' we're talking about not just another archaeologist. But I have to admit even for him it would be pretty tough to survive a staff shot followed by a large explosion. An explosion I started. I killed him. No! Dammit NO! I will not go down that path. It was the Goa'uld. The Goa'uld killed my best friend. And I'll make them pay dearly for his loss. But right now I can't let that show. Just have to smile to the happy campers who came to welcome us back. 

SAM

Out of the corner of my eye I can see the Colonel smiling and I follow his example. But the smiles don't reach our eyes. The people of the SGChave turned out to give us this hero's welcome. I should at least look like I'm enjoying it, right? But I can't stop thinking about SG-1's members. Especially the one who didn't make it back. It's hardto smile when you feel like you've lost your older brother. Besides it should be Daniel stood here basking in the admiration of his colleagues. It was him who brought us this information, him who convinced the Colonel to go back through the gate to the coordinates he had brought from the parallel universe. I didn't believe him and he knew it. I just wish I'd had the chance to apologise to him. Wish I had queried when the Colonel told me he was staying behind. Wish I'd thought of a way to save him.

TEAL'C

I do not understand this ritual. Colonel O'Neill say's it is a hero's welcome. On Chulak we celebrate by feasting. However even if this were the Tau'ri custom I could not partake. I must fast for three days to mourn the death of Daniel Jackson. I am greatly sorry for the loss of my friend. He was a great warrior and a man of much honour. I was fortunate to have the chance to call him friend at all. I did not expect him to give me for the loss of his wife. However he did and for that I am thankful.

I will greatly mourn his loss and do all I can to avenge his death. In my opinion that is far more worthwhile than this ceremony. 

GENERAL HAMMOND

They're back. Against all the odds. And I for one am damn glad. They're my premier team and always have been. I don't want to slight the other teams but this team together have achieved so much. I really believed they're going places. I look at the three of them smiling (or looking confused in Teal'c's case) in front of me. They smile but it isn't reaching they're eyes. They're suffering. Then again they don't know about the young man at the back of the crowd who spent the last couple of days worrying himself sick about their welfare. Well they will soon enough. Bra'tac is rubbing his head as his says my name. I look at O'Neill who responds with a helpless shrug. Never mind. 

DANIEL

Thank God they're safe. When I got back here it suddenly occurred to me I was the only one left. SG-1's 'death' luckily didn't have much time to sink in. An hour or so after my unscheduled return we received word from the shuttle that they were safe. I have never been so relieved in all my life. Jack's really going to have to give me those ducking lessons he promised me. Oh God, Jack! He doesn't know I'm here. He is going to kill me for this hiding at the back, dramatic return sorta stuff. I don't care. It's good to be back. It's even better to have SG-1 back. I just wish Bra'tac could leave so we can have the happy family reunion.

  
TEAL'C

Master Bra'tac is leaving. That is unfortunate. He is a great warrior. I owe him much. General Hammond begins to speak. I expect we will be dismissed. I am incorrect. There is someone who wishes to see us. I am curious who this someone is.

DANIEL

There's my cue. I shuffle forward trying to get past several marines most of whom don't realise that if they want the happy reunion they're gonna have to get out of the way. Finally I'm stood facing my team. Jack's gonna kill me for this.

JACK

DANNY BOY!!!!! Thank God. Later I'll kill him for this stunt but right now I'm too happy to see him stood there. I don't care how unmilitary it is I step forward to hug the guy. OK and ruffle his hair a bit. Hell, he's my best friend I'm not gonna stand there like some damn automaton. He really is the SGC's very own space monkey and I tell him that. Once I've reassured myself he isn't some apparition I hold him out at arms length. For someone who's been shot by a staff weapon he's looking pretty good.I'm laughing like a maniac but I don't care. 

SG-1 is back in business.

DANIEL

Space monkey? Where'd that come from? Maybe he isn't going to kill me after all.

SAM

The crowd shuffles and I wonder who our visitor is. The person who stepped forward was the one I least expected to see but I wasn't complaining. 'Daniel,' I gasped, shocked. Although everyone knew exactly who he was. Before I can rush forward to give him a hug and reassure myself he really is back from the dead, the colonel's there welcoming him home.His reaction might have surprised me once, but not now. Daniel's become his best friend, and I think maybe a substitute for the Colonel's son, though I'd never be sure of that. The Colonel releases him and I step forward to envelop him in a hug. Yes he's real. I'm so happy to have him back I don't know whether to laugh or cry. So I do both. Besides he was the one who told me you don't have to be military al the time, right?

DANIEL

Sam's crying, I'm crying and if I didn't know better I'd swear that Jack O'Neill our tough as old boots Colonel has a tear in his eye too. Teal'c isn't crying but I don't think I've ever seen him so happy. Finally I think I'm where I belong. Someone once said, 'Friends are the family we choose for ourselves,' and I think they're right.

TEAL'C

Daniel Jackson has returned. I am glad. He has taught me a great deal about human culture. One of the things he said was that humans value friendship above all else. I now see this to be true. On Chulak this was not so. Maybe that is why my people worship false gods.

HAMMOND

They're goin' to be OK. If Doctor Jackson hadn't made it back I would have had doubts about their future. But once again they've made it through. Together.

Be nice, this is my first complete SG-1 fic. Please review it so I know where I'm going wrong. Thanks for reading it this far!

_- [Gevaudan][1]_

© _Eleanor Clark 2001_

   [1]: mailto:gevaudan@another.com?subject=That%20stargate%20story...



End file.
